Captivated
by S-Michael
Summary: [RavenRobin] Raven spies on Robin in the shower for a little  voyeuristic fun, but then she decides to take it a step further.WARNING: this is rated M for a reason! rated for sex, D&S, femdom. oh, some language and an explosion, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Warning:** There WILL be sex…in chapter 2.

**Note:** Inspired by _Watching_, by artemisgirl.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Raven had evil inside of her. She was literally sired by evil. The evil inside of her virtually precluded her from having a normal relationship. She wanted to be a good person, and that's why she became a superhero, but she'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't filled with a savage glee every time she hurt an enemy that had nothing to do with a desire to see justice done. The evil inside of her called out for violence and destruction. The evil inside of her was tied into her, into all of her emotions. Hence, any sort of emotional release usually ended with violence and destruction. It was a hell of a thing. The evil tainted all of her raw, baser emotions. Including lust. Sex and violence were not things you wanted to mix, not if you wanted to remain one of the good guys. _Great. I'm going to die alone, virginal, and probably old and owning a lot of cats._

She couldn't have a normal relationship, so why even bother telling the one she was infatuated with about her feelings? All it could possibly serve to do was to make things awkward between them. Even if when she admitted to those feelings, he then confessed undying love for her, then what? If she ever had sex with him, really had sex with him, the way she wanted too, things would be more than awkward. Provided that he survived the experience.

Still, you have to have an outlet, what gets repressed only comes out somewhere else. At least, that's the way it worked for her. She didn't know how much she had in common with normal people. Raven strived to be completely honest with herself, if not with others, and she would like to think that she succeeded in that respect. So, she decided to watch.

After all, it was just a little harmless voyeurism. What could it hurt? Nothing, as long as he didn't spot her. That would be…awkward.

Robin was training. He did that more than all the other Titans. Why not? He was only human, whereas everyone else had some sort of powers. A lot of people thought Robin had some sort of power, super strength, invulnerability, something, but it wasn't true. He was just a man. No, he was just a boy. A teenage boy genius martial arts expert. Not a lot of bones were made about his intelligence, but he made all of his stuff, not to mention the Red X suit and gadgets, all by himself. Unilaterally. That took some major brains.

One of the robots crashed into Robin, knocking him to the ground. Raven winced; that looked like it had hurt. But Robin got up and went right back to training. He dodged robots, rocks, bombs, and took out obstacles. Those robots would have to be replaced. Yeah, that's what they were there for, but going through dozens a day was a bit wasteful.

He finally got tired and went inside. Raven teleported and phased through the shadows, being a shadow, staying out of sight. This was what she had been waiting for. He was going to take a shower. The whole point of this exercise was to, just once, see him naked. She had seen him fight. It seems like every week that something happens and they have to fight.

He entered the bathroom, and began to undress. Raven watched intently. His motions were slow and deliberate, like a striptease, but he didn't know that she was there, did he? He couldn't, could he?

He took off his shirt slowly, and then he started undoing his pants. Slowly. Very slowly. It _was_ a striptease! Then he chuckled to himself and did it with more speed. Apparently, the show had been for his own amusement. What was _that_ all about? Maybe he secretly wanted to be a stripper. Or maybe he was just that full of himself.

Raven put the issue in the back of her mind: the underpants were coming off.

She was disappointed to see that it was only average size. _Oh, well. Maybe he's one of those men who are a substantially different size erect compared to flaccid._ Not that she'd ever see it erect.

The mask was the last thing to come off. His eyes were blue, baby blue, and somehow made him look…innocent. No, not innocent, but younger than he was. Like a kid who had seen his life crash down around his ears. Then Raven remembered that that was _exactly_ what he had been. His parents had been killed by criminals. That was why Robin the Boy Wonder, circus performer, had turned into Robin the Boy Wonder, superhero.

Robin got into the shower, and washed himself. Watching him cover himself with soapy suds was definitely a show Raven was going to remember for a long, long time. And then it got better.

_He…He's touching himself._ A voice in the back of her head said, _Well, looks like we're going to get to see him erect, after all,_ but the rest of her was dumbstruck. _Christ, doesn't Starfire scratch his itch?_ but then she realized that she didn't know for a fact that they were a couple. She had just assumed. She know that Starfire liked Robin, and could see why, but did not know _for a fact_ that Robin liked her back. She just suspected.

Raven saw that her supposition was correct. It wasn't _impossibly_ large, as she had hoped, but -- what? _Did I say, "hoped?"_ Why had she said _hoped_? Why had she hoped? She wasn't going to get to use it. "Imagined" was the better word, but it wasn't what she said. She said hoped. She put the issue in the back of her mind. The point was, he was big.

Then he goes, and as he's going, he whispers something. Raven had to strain to hear it, but she managed to get it, and it shocked her. He had whispered a name, but not the name he had expected. Not Starfire's name. _Her_ name. Raven's name. "Raven…"

Raven was shocked. _Me? He wants me?_ Goddamn. God fucking damn. That was…incredible news. And that was the understatement of the year. Like saying that walking to Starfire's homeworld would take a long time. There weren't really words to describe what was going through Raven's head. Or rather, there were so many things going through her head so fast that it couldn't be recalled later.

And then she didn't think. She acted. She sprang from the shadows like some sort of horror movie monster and pinned his hands above his head before he could react. There couldn't have been more than an inch separating them and Raven moved hear face closer to his, looking him square in the eye.

From such an intimate distance, she said, "You called?"

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up in sooner than you think. See you then! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This chapter contains sex. Mild D&S, femdom. Or maybe not so mild, it's not like I frequent the sexclubs. I don't think they even exist in Wisconsin. If you're not a fan of sex, D&S, or femdom, don't read this chapter. If you're not a fan of the Raven/Robin pairing…fuck, why did you read the _first_ chapter?

**Recap:** Raven likes Robin. Raven decides to have a little voyeuristic fun, tails Robin. Robin takes a shower, masturbates, calls Raven's name when he ejaculates (hey, that rhymes). Rae pins him to the wall, "You called?"

Chapter 2

* * *

One second Robin had been alone in the shower. The next, Raven was pinning him to the wall. "You called?" she said. It wasn't a question. 

Robin recalled that he had, in fact called. He would have blushed, had he not already paled. Talk about being caught with your dick in your hand! Literally. He pulled at his arms, not really struggling, more like testing his restraints. He swallowed several times, nervous, before managing to say, "You're getting your clothes wet."

She was grinning at him, a grin that had it been on a bad guy's face who had him in such a compromising position, he'd have been scared. "Well, I'll just have to take them off, now shan't I?" Even though she let go of him, his arms were still being held in place by her power.

Robin's brain was frozen, but even in that state it could figure out what was going on. "We need to set some ground rules before we do this thing," he said.

"Ground rules? Like what?" Raven asked. Oh, yeah, she hadn't done this before.

"The standard procedure no permanent scarring, injuring, or killing, do only what the sub has already agreed to let you do, and have a safety word, just in case," Robin said.

"Standard procedure? Safety word?" It was Raven's brain's turn to freeze. Robin was speaking like a…well, like a professional. The question was, a professional _what?_ Things had better happen, quick, because the more Raven thought, the less sure of herself she was becoming. She wasn't letting it show, though.

"I go clubbing," Robin explained.

"How do you get in?"

"Fake ID, like every juvenal delinquent ever born," Robin said. "Now, you see, the sub, which I assume is to be me in this case, sets some ground rules before entrusting their safety to another. Let's see: the big three, obviously, no butt stuff, I _hate_ that, don't squeeze my balls, and no third parties, not that I think you're going to have a problem with that one. Anything else is cool. Oh, except that I don't want everyone in the entire Tower to know what we are doing, so let's keep it down, shall we? Now we have to have a safety word."

Raven had a brainstorm. "How about 'Starfire.'"

Robin smiled. "Perfect." Nothing stops a woman like a man calling out another woman's name in bed. Except maybe calling out another man's. "Now, let's fuck."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" Raven asked.

"Not in a way I don't like," Robin said. "Besides, that's what the safety word is for. Now, you're ruining the mood, so…"

Raven had to grin at that. _If he wants pain, I can give him pain, _she thought. But it felt kind of surreal because this was very close to exactly the way she wanted him. She levitated him off the ground by his wrists (still crossed over his head) and scratched her fingernails down his sides, just testing the waters. Robin shivered with delight. She did it again, harder. Robin moaned softly. Raven scratched the entire front of his body, leaving welts everywhere.

"Enough foreplay," Robin breathed.

"The foreplay has barely begun," Raven said, getting to her knees. She slipped the head of his penis into her mouth and slowly began to suck him. After a few seconds of gentle sucking, she bit. Not hard, gentle.

Robin shivered. Taking that for a good sign, Raven bit him again, harder. Robin bit his lip to stifle a moan, and was only partially successful in the attempt. Raven bit him, hard, pulling herself back when she tasted blood. It was enough of _that_. She saw that she left several nice rings of teeth impressions around his shaft like necklaces. Definitely time to move on. She left the penis, but didn't go far. She bit his inner thigh, right over where the whatever vein or artery came close to the surface (she couldn't recall what it was called). She felt his pulse under her teeth, and part of her wanted to bite down, and let it loose.

Raven fought the temptation, though, and bit him in other places. Soon, he was covered in bite marks, like red circles covering his chest, stomach, and thighs. She stepped back, looked over her work, was satisfied, and without warning drew her power back into herself, leaving Robin to fall to the ground. It was only a fall of a couple inches, but it still left him temporarily off guard, and Raven took advantage of this and forced him to his knees. She then grabbed him by the hair and forced him up into her muff. She didn't say anything; it was pretty obvious what she wanted.

And now it was Raven's turn to bite her lip and try not to scream out as Robin worked his magic. Even without his admission of going clubbing, at this point, she would have _known_ that he was experienced.

He sucked and licked, building up pressure until…

"Enough of that," Raven said. "You'll make me go."

"I thought that that was the idea," Robin said, figuring out that _go_ meant _come_.

"It is. Just not yet," Raven said. "Lay down."

Robin laid down the length of the bathtub obediently, and Raven mounted him. This sensation in and of itself got a small moan out of both of them. Raven began pumping and wrapped her arms around Robin's body. Robin contributed more than Raven had thought possible from that position, moving his hips in a rhythmic, circular motion. He had sex like he was dancing to some beat that was inside of her body. Raven bit him on the neck, vampire-like, and scratched her nails down his back. Also vampire-like, she drew blood.

Raven used the flesh already between her teeth as a gag to muffle her cry as they orgasmed together, but it was a useless gesture. When she came, Raven temporarily lost control of her powers, and the entire room shattered around them. She instinctually covered them in her shield to protect them, but it had made quite a racket. The others were sure to have heard it, and would be there any minute to find out what kind of bomb had exploded.

"So much for basking in the afterglow," Robin said, pulling himself out from under Raven. He sighed. "It's really too bad. That's my favorite part of sex." Robin drew his knees up to his chin so as to hide what Raven had done to him as best as he could.

"My favorite part was cutting you up," Raven said.

"Different strokes for different folks," Robin said dryly.

Raven pulled her knees to her chin like Robin did, but to hide her private parts from general view. "I was not expecting that."

"Guess we should have been," Robin said. "People can lose control when they climax. Of everything."

"Great, so I can expect this every time I fuck someone," Raven said. _And now he's never going to want to have sex with me again,_ although once was quite frankly more than she'd expected.

"Pretty much. We're just going to have to be careful," Robin said.

Raven looked at him. He said, _We_, not _You_.

Cyborg was the first one in the bathroom. "Omigod Robin, are you a--" he stopped when he saw that there were two people in the room instead of one. "Oh."

"Hey, Cy, what's going on --" came BB. He stopped when he entered the room. "Oh, uh, hi, guys."

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked, floating into the bathroom. When she saw Raven and Robin together, she was first confused, then dejected.

"Um, how did this --" Cyborg gestured at all the devastation "-- happen?"

Raven blushed. "Apparently, I lose control of my powers when I, um…"

"Climax," Robin finished.

"How long has this been going on?" Starfire asked, rather calmly, all things considered.

"About forty-five minutes," Raven answered before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Star."

"I'm going to go shut the hot water off to this room before the one below it becomes a swimming pool," Cyborg said. "BB, Star, come with me."

They left. They even closed what was left of the door.

"Now, where were we?" Raven asked.

"We're just going to have to be careful. When we have sex in the future, we're just going to have to do it in places that are away from people, away from walls and ceilings, and just generally away from things that can explode for no apparent reason," Robin said.

"So, you want to do this again, then?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I'm not a man into one-night stands, especially with people I love," Robin said. "Just…not this very second."

"Agreed. Let's get out of here before the floor collapses."

"You know," Robin said, "I don't usually let someone dominate me without dominating them first."

"I'm honored," Raven said dryly, but she wasn't sure that he caught it, because that's the way she usually talked. "Fuck, Robin, your back is bleeding!"

"Go figure, ne?"

"No, I mean, _really_ bleeding," Raven said.

"I have a med kit in my room," Robin said. "So, how about next time, I'll dominate?"

Raven snorted. "Not happening."

"Being the sub can be fun, but after a while it gets boring," Robin said.

"I'll find ways to keep it interesting."

"You're pretty good...for a virgin," Robin said.

Raven had thought that her idea of sex would send normal people screaming for the mountains. This hadn't been it, but it had been about as close as you could get without permanently hurting somebody, which had been the point of the exercise. Suddenly, Raven didn't feel so freakish.

Fin.

* * *

See -- what did i tell you? Sooner than you thought. Has anyone even read chapter 1 yet? 


End file.
